


【MiFlo】WHAT？

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: “——100个，所有男人都会这样做。”Florent听见自己的声音从手机中传出，“但萨列里不会，所以是99个。”





	【MiFlo】WHAT？

**Author's Note:**

> 梗自av9253661在17/18分钟左右  
> 总而言之就是一个“100个男人里有多少个会在床上演奏'小夜曲'时唱假声？”的问题和Florent的回答。  
> ↑感谢野生翻译君  
> 巨型OOC惨案现场。  
> 本来想搞点米con无料后来放弃了选择摸鱼.jpg  
> 感谢@Lizbetha姐妹陪我聊梗w

回家，关门，落锁，随之而来的是门板被撞击的声响与充满侵略性的吻。  
Florent在这个对于情人来说略显粗暴的吻中有些轻飘飘地沉醉，大脑都转不过弯来。印象里Mikele除去喝醉的时候很少会这样，意大利人的血统往往会让一切都柔情似水。  
还是他生气了？Florent胡乱猜测，光是应付Mikele毫无规律煽风点火地唇舌几乎就要耗尽他的精力，但不可掩饰的是他确实爱死了这样展现占有欲的Mikele，他很难再去思考什么东西。  
就在几分钟前他们还像往常一样，参与完节目的录制并肩走回家。路上买了一瓶汽水你一口我一口地喝，谈论些后台发生的趣事，批判街边店铺放的难听口水歌，思考明天早餐的烤面包要不要配煎蛋。  
无论是哪一条最终都不会走到这一步，他们之间的气氛愉快融洽，应该回到家中两个人挤在共同的浴缸里头黏黏糊糊地洗一个澡，再度过一个黏黏糊糊的夜晚，总不应该让Florent就着发软的双腿倚靠在坚硬冰凉的门板上来一炮——好吧，也许也Florent并不讨厌这个。  
“听听你今天都在节目上说了什么？”借着Florent强硬推开他喘气的间隙，Mikele调出手机里的录音，“你的意思是和我上床的时候，也是故意地叫出来？”他再次咬住Florent的喉结，说话有些含糊不清:“我没有让你舒服吗，亲爱的？我会很难过的。”  
“Mikele——”Florent不知道该怎么回答（尽管他也并不知道Mikele究竟是什么时候把他那时的话录制下来的），这从某些角度来讲的确是事实，要知道，那些淫靡的调子放在性爱中总是必不可少的情趣，不管是开头时的刻意还是酣畅时的难以自抑。  
但现在情况不同，至少他幼稚的恋人看上去真的在为此生气，就连质问里都掺了点委屈的调子。  
甚至于，明明是自己先点的火，可Mikele到床上就变成了一副任人宰割的模样。  
“我受伤了，Flo，没动力了。”他指指自己的胸口。  
Florent明白过来，这个三十几岁的大男孩是在要求自己证明对他的爱意呢。  
他主动褪下两人的衣物，拿臀缝摩擦对方早在玄关处就已经兴奋起来的性器。完全没入时Florent松了口气，他并没有怎么做扩张，也没有用多少润滑，近乎是靠着身体对性事的本能反应将硬物纳入肠道。  
“动一动...Mik...”他用湿漉漉的眸子凝视躺在床上被服侍的那一个，被强行拓开的感觉并不好受，酸疼和渴望都堆积在下腹，腰都要软下来。  
往常来说这一招确实有用，Mikele总是会在一分钟内败下阵。但他今天似乎是铁了心要Florent去证明一些两人早就心知肚明的感情，即使呼吸愈发粗重，眼神里也带上食肉动物一般侵略性的眼神，却还是不为所动。  
“——100个，所有男人都会这样做。”Florent听见自己的声音从手机中传出，“但萨列里不会，所以是99个。”  
他的回答自信地近乎盲目，毕竟Florent也没想到这会成为他现在受难的源头。  
“叫点好听的？”Mikele晃晃手机，要再度摁下播放键。  
“不。”Florent做了个深呼吸，抢过那该死的通讯设备，一把扔到床下去。  
Mikelangelo没来的及惋惜，因为他发现平日里害羞含蓄的男朋友像是瞬间换了一个人。  
“莫扎特大师...”Florent这么喊他，开始含自己的手指。他舔舐得那么仔细，并刻意把这动作做的很慢，一截红嫩的舌尖露出来，从指尖到黑色的指甲上都挂着晶亮的液体。  
在感受到体内的柱体涨大之后，他舔了舔嘴唇，满意地接着动作——他抚摸自己，从丰腴的乳肉一路向下，抚过微微隆起的小腹，再到淌着前液的阴茎，从两人连接处开始侵略Mikele发烫的肌肤，把体液悉数抹到他身上。  
随着动作Florent慢慢俯身，双手支撑在对方胸前，像慵懒的猫那样伸展，凑到Mikele耳边轻咬，并缓慢摇摆起腰胯:“请您...”——他故意收紧后穴，将敬称喊得色情——“啊...求您操我...把我填满，让我成为独属于您的乐器，求您弹奏我...”  
Mikele骂了一声。他本来只是抱着逗弄Florent的心思，没想到他的甜蜜小熊竟然会做到这个地步，他也无法再忍耐下去了。  
“Bitch Salieri。你对其他人也会这样吗？”他把Florent压到身下，用一记深重地顶弄让Florent颤抖着呜咽，“您的勾引也太过熟练了。”  
“只有对你，Mikele。”Florent亲吻他的鼻尖，双腿缠上他的腰，“操我。”  
恰到好处的直球比什么效果都好。  
“求之不得。”Mikele说。

————

“Mikele——我好饿——你知不知道今天还有排练诶——我已经累死了腰好痛完全都动不了了啦，都是你的错！”  
Mikele拖着大号挂件在厨房做早餐，他年轻的恋人抱着他的腰不放撒娇，毛茸茸的脑袋不停地在他颈间磨蹭。  
“好了Flo，去餐桌上等着吧。再说昨天不是你缠着我说很舒服还要更多？”  
“我没有。”Florent还是没撒手。  
“你没有？”  
Mikele又一次掏出手机。  
他把进度条拉到后半，令人羞耻的声音里混着Florent乱七八糟的胡话与高亢又甜腻的呻吟。  
Florent像被人踩了尾巴的黑猫一样炸起了毛，脸红起来，倒是放开了Mikele:“我没有！那是故意的！！”  
“是故意的。”Mikele挑眉。  
Florent捂住自己的嘴。晚了，他知道自己要做别人的早餐了。

**Author's Note:**

> 厨房play在我脑子里嘻


End file.
